The Fairies Angel
by TheMeWhoIsMe27
Summary: He felt his heart swell with affection as he gazed at his little sister's eyes. The moment he gazed at her little face, he knew that he will be wrapped around her little fingers and will make sure she was the happiest person alive. His little angel, Alma Dreyar.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**AN: Hi, this is the first fanficition that I actually published so I really appreciate it if you review what you think about my story (will chapter, but whatever). feel free to criticize me, but I kindly ask you to do it with kind words. Thank you (=^.^=).**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

There was an explainable feeling in his chest, a mixture of sensations he never experienced before. The moment he laid his eyes on it … No, not it, her. The moment he laid his eyes on her he felt a lot of emotions all at once. Happiness, adoration, awe, excitement, fear.

But most of all, the most dominant of: love and protectiveness.

He fell in love almost instantly with the little creature lying in his arms. The way she moved her head right and left to check her surroundings. The way she blinked at him innocently earlier in awe and curiosity and wonder.

The way she looked at him and kept following him with her eyes.

When she was laid in his arms and she almost instantly fell asleep peacefully like it was the safest place in the world. He knew he was being a bit ridiculous with the fact that she a few months old baby, but he couldn't help it. He already knew that he was wrapped around her little fingers and he would give her anything she needed or desired in the days to come.

He swore on his life that he will protect her and see that no harm ever befalls her. That he would protect her innocence. That he will ensure that her life is filled with happiness, to the point that if there is any pain or sadness it wouldn't affect her greatly.

But most of all, he swore, that he will shower her with love and make sure she knows she has family that love her and will protect her.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he gazed at her little sleeping face.

His little sister. His precious little Alma Dreyar.

* * *

The master of fairy tail watched his 16 year old grandson and his newly born granddaughter. He smiled as he saw the emotions written all over his and even saw the tears that managed to escape his eyes. Alma has only been here for a few hours and already managed to capture her big brother's heart. He was happy as this is the first time that Laxus has shown emotions other than anger ever since Ivan has been exiled.

Laxus has turned to look at his grandfather and noticed the smile on his face. He felt his cheeks warm up a little as he knew his grandfather has seen him gazing at Alma so he said "Hey old man, what's the date of Alma's birthday?"

Laxus frowned as he heard his grandfather's answer of "January 27th" and said "that was 3 months ago. Why am I just meeting her now?"

Makarov looked sadly at his grandson and told him "sit down so I can tell. It's going to be a considerably long story."

As Laxus sat down for the fact that Alma was still in his arms and he didn't want to accidently drop her, his grandfather began telling him of the events that happened:

"When Ivan has been exiled and took your mother with him she was 3 months pregnant. At the time she didn't know and when she found out your father has ordered her not tell anybody, and because of the amount of love Liliya has held for your father she agreed, until a couple of weeks ago.

She heard Ivan when she was going to her room talking to someone. Telling to his subordinate to go fetch Alma, specifically ; for he had a dragon slayer lacrima and wanted to implant it within her, claiming that if she had while she was a child she will become strong like he desired.

Liliya, the loving person that she was couldn't handle that thought. She remembered you and the pain you went through after the lacrima had been implanted in you and couldn't handle the thought of letting her other child suffer like the first one, so she packed a couple of things and fled with Alma in the middle of the night.

She told her cousin everything and stayed with her in a small village until she caught a deadly disease and died shortly after before they brought her a cure. Her cousin thought that she wasn't ready to raise a child but at the same time didn't want to return Alma to Ivan for she knew that a terrible fate would befall if she stayed with him, so she contacted me. And that is why I had been gone the last couple of days ago. To retrieve Alma."

Laxus felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as he looked at his little angel, for that is exactly what she was. And he couldn't believe how his father could think about doing such a horrible thing to her.

How could he have been so cruel to do this to a defenseless baby, much less his own daughter?

Suddenly he was very glad that his grandfather exiled him from the guild, because of he was still here he couldn't imagine what would have happened to his baby angel otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus felt really worried.

He was going on a mission for the first time in 3 months after Alma entered his life and became the center of it.

He knew he could trust his grandfather with his angel's life but it just wasn't the same as him being there and having her in his arms, shielding her from all of the things in the world.

He was so worried that he killed whatever monster on the mission and almost left without receiving his prize.

That of course didn't go unnoticed by the thunder god tribe, who were keeping their eyes on him. And as soon as they boarded the train Freed -being his second and all- asked him about it.

"What's wrong, Laxus?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you say that?"

"You have been distracted for the better part of the mission, and that never happens. So whatever it is, it has to be something big." Said Evergreen.

Laxus sighed heavily as they spoke. He knew they spoke the truth but he didn't want to tell them about Alma.

He didn't want to tell anybody about Alma.

She was his life.

His world.

His angel and treasure.

She was his little sister and he never wanted anyone to take her from him.

But at the same time they were his friends.

He trusted them.

And if they were in the know about her they could protect her too, so there's that.

He stared at their faces for a while and weighted the pros and cons for telling them about Alma.

He was brought out of his musing by Ever's hand waving in front of his face and decided.

He was going to tell them as soon as they got off their train.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: soooooo sorry for the long wait T_T I have been so busy with school that I didn't have time for updating -_-' admittedly it reaaaaally wasn't the best idea for me to start writing before the finals being a senior and all. studying for the finals and all those stupid test plus college applications and all that? yeaaaaaaah, I'm an idiot. and I started college last week sooooo.**

 **well anyways, sorry that this chapter is short? BUT, I will post another chapter after it immediately, so... yay? I will try to update regularly but if I can't I'm really sorry OxO!**

 **anyways: I don't own fairy tail and all that, I just own my oc Alma. That's it.**

The train finally stopped and the fairy tail mages arrived at Magnolia. They were kind of feeling nervous and excited waiting to get to the guild to hear what Laxus had to say to them.

It's been a long time since they last felt like this, and for good reasons.

Ever since they formed the thunder god tribe, they had been in the know for everything regarding Laxus.

The strong trust they felt is what made the group become what it is today, and for Laxus to hide something from them, it must be pretty big.

Laxus had asked them to meet him at his home later on after they rested a bit.

They knew that they didn't really need the rest, but he most likely said that so they could prepare themselves mentally for whatever he was planning on telling them.

They just hoped that whatever had that kind of effect of Laxus wasn't anything bad or worrisome.

 _Later on_

The trio stood in front of Laxus's house not knowing what to do. Normally Laxus would sense them even before they made it to the door step, but seeing as that wasn't the case, they felt a little more on edge than before.

Freed steeled his nerves and knocked the door. He saw it as his duty as Laxus's second-in-command to do the things that his teammates couldn't, in this case knocking on the door.

What they didn't expect though was for Laxus to open the door looking anxious. Now they began to feel a little bit worried.

For Laxus –who for the longest while didn't even show an expression even remotely near to nervousness- to openly looking agitated and fidgety that was a first for them since forming the thunder god tribe.

Really, what kind of secret was Laxus keeping from them that made him be so highly-strung?

 ** _Laxus POV_**

He couldn't believe this.

How could he be so naïve as to let his guard down, regardless even if it was his own home.

What would have he done if it was an enemy trying to get his revenge for something or the other?

Or what if it was a dark guild trying to attack fairy tail?

Or worse, what if it was his father or someone working with him trying to get his hands on his Alma?!

He knew he was being paranoid, but just the thought of being separated from Alma made him nauseous.

He honestly wouldn't know what to do with himself if something happened to his little angel. The center of his world.

His cute little magical fairy.

What's with her soft black hair, and beautiful cornflower blue eyes.

Her cute button nose and snow white pale skin.

Her tiny little hands that could barely grab a finger of his.

Those cute little feet-

"-axus! Laxus! LAXUS!"

He blinked and saw a hand being waved in front of him and behind it the thunder god tribe stood there with worried expressions on their faces.

Great. Now he was beginning to daydream about Alma in front of his friends too.

Speaking of which- "Follow me. I want you to meet someone."

He briefly thought if he was beginning to have a sister-complex. But immediately dismissed the thought as being impossible.

Right now he needed to focus on introducing his friends to his little muffin.

…

…

…

Geez, he really is starting to sound like a sister-complexed idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

_General POV_

Alma was feeling a bit gloomy about being alone.

Where was her big brother or her grandpa?

She really felt like crying. She didn't like that no one was here with her…

Just as the tears started gathering in her eyes Laxus entered the room with the trio.

She hiccupped and Laxus hurried to pick her up from her crib before she started crying while Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow stood there stunned.

They all thought that they were hallucinating or were seeing some sort of illusion magic.

There was no way that what they were seeing was true. It had to be a lie. There is just no way that _Laxus_ was holding a baby, much less trying to comfort it as he is appearing to do!

Meanwhile, Laxus was rocking and cooing at Alma trying to prevent her from crying.

Having finally stop her tears and being rewarded with a giggle he turned around to see his astonished friends staring at him slack-jawed.

He could feel his skin get a little warm and instead cleared his throat to get their attention.

It worked like a charm and they broke out of their stance and walked towards him slowly, almost carefully to get a glance at the little bundle giggling in his arms.

Freed coughed a little and took it upon himself to start the conversation with a "who is that?"

Laxus heaved a sigh and told about the events that happened concerning Alma and her arrival.

Again they were stunned and couldn't find it in themselves to utter a word until they heard a tiny giggle.

They already knew the source and just looked towards Alma to see her giggling and them.

Apparently, she thought their shocked faces funny. They had to admit, she was very cute, Almost ridiculously so. What with her wide blue eyes full of innocence and her dimples that appeared every time she laughed, or that cute button nose. All in all, she made a very cute baby.

They saw Alma with a look of awe and adoration at her face as she turned to her brother, and to their shock, they saw Laxus returning that look at her.

Really, this day have been filled with shocked ever since they boarded the train leaving Magnolia. What with Laxus being absentminded and all.

...

…

…

"Hey, Laxus." Said Bickslow

Laxus looked up at her and asked "What?"

"Could this be the reason that you were spacing out during the mission? Because of… Alma?"

"…."

"it is, isn't it?"

"…...Maybe."

"….."

"…"

"…."

"…."

Ever sighed at the silence that covered the room and said "why didn't you tell us about her before?"

"….."

"What was that?"

"…..d"

"Hmmmmm?"

"I said I was afraid." He mumbled

"… From what?" it was Freed who asked this time around.

"I was afraid to let anyone know about her. I didn't like the what my father tried to do to her, so I thought that if I hid her he won't know where she's at and won't try to do anything to her." He said as he gazed at Alma's face "as I told you before, I didn't know about her existence until a couple of months later and by the time I did something terrible almost happened to her. He most likely than not only wanted her as a weapon and not a child, I think that is the only reason he allowed our mother to keep her. I really don't know what I would've done if we discovered her only after he found her and planted the lacrima within her, or worse turned her into the weapon he desired..."

Putting it like that they really couldn't find fault in what he said. But there was still another matter that comes to mind hearing this…

"Why did you decide to tell us now?" asked Ever

Laxus looked at their faces before turning his eyes to Alma who flailed her arms to get her brother's attention. He smiled slightly at her before replying "I thought it was about time to introduce her to you. I was actually looking for an opportunity before you asked and I guess the timing was right? Also, I wanted to ask you a favor…. Could you help me in protecting her and raising her…? I know that I'm not the best at these kind of things and with the old man being the master of fairy tail I need people that I can trust with these things…. So would you?"

Honestly, at this rate they will become shell shocked for life. Usually Laxus orders them around, not ask for their help!

It took a while for them regain their senses and by the time they did, they heard Alma laughing at them at again.

Freed, of course, was the first to agree followed by the other two.

And then Bickslow asked the big question.

"When will you introduce her to the rest of the guild?"

 **AN: unfortunately, that's it. I'm sorry if they seemed a bit ooc, but in my mind I see that this is before they majorly developed their characters and I mean they did just hit their puberty so...yeah**

 **will anyways I will try to upload a new chapter by next week so stay tuned (^o^)/**


End file.
